<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Magnus, You’re Beautiful. by ari_winchester</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27771721">Magnus, You’re Beautiful.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ari_winchester/pseuds/ari_winchester'>ari_winchester</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alec is such a good boyfriend, Alec makes him feel better though, Cuddles, Did I mention fluff?, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus is insecure, Pet Names, slight angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:26:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27771721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ari_winchester/pseuds/ari_winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I.. I just felt insecure today for some reason. I put my makeup on and fixed my hair like I usually do but then I started feeling uncomfortable and insecure about myself. And I wish I could tell you why I feel this way but I don’t even know..” </p><p>“Magnus, you’re beautiful.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alec Lightwood/Magnus Bane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Magnus, You’re Beautiful.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Magnus finished up his makeup but somehow it felt off today. He looked in the mirror and indeed it looked the same as usual but something just didn’t feel right. Nervousness started hitting him and he was so confused why he would feel nervous right now. Nothing special was going on today and he was just getting ready like he usually does. Magnus bit his lip in confusion.</p><p>His phone dinged and that got him out of the trance of staring at his face.</p><p>Alexander&lt;3:<br/>
Hey Mags, I luckily didn’t have much paperwork today so I’ll be coming home around noon. I love you baby.</p><p>Magnus smiled at the text and replied telling Alexander that he loved him too. His smile faded after a moment though. For some reason he was feeling extra insecure about wearing makeup today and that was unusual considering he always wears makeup except for when he goes to sleep.</p><p>His brows furrowed not knowing what brought this on. Of course it could just be silly insecurity but he never feels insecure about makeup and nail polish at least. But he was feeling so uncomfortable at that moment he snapped his fingers and his makeup came off.</p><p>Now Magnus was really concerned because usually he needs makeup to be seen in general because he loves feeling glamorous. And Alexander also didn’t seem to mind the fact that he wore makeup. He didn’t think he did at least..</p><p>“Of course he doesn’t mind you fool” Magnus muttered to himself.</p><p>Alexander has not once expressed disdain towards his makeup or anything else that’s feminine. </p><p>Magnus sighed in agitation because he got over feeling insecure about makeup centuries ago. He honestly didn’t know why he felt so off today.  </p><p>He went to the living room and made some coffee wearing his robe, no makeup, and his hair was just fixed in a normal way. He decided he’ll think more about why he feels so insecure right now later and just turn on mundane television.</p><p>_</p><p>A few hours went by and Magnus heard the door being unlocked. He looked up at the clock and sure enough it was noon. He smiled at the fact that Alexander was able to come home so early.</p><p>Alexander opened the door and took off his jacket seeming to be in a happy mood. </p><p>“Magnus? I’m home” Alexander said in a more cheery voice than usual.</p><p>He walked to the living room and seen Magnus sitting on the couch but stopped in his tracks when he noticed Magnus wasn’t dressed up like he usually was. He of course didn’t need to dress up but it wasn’t often that he just looked casual.</p><p>“Hello, darling” Magnus smiled but frowned when he seen Alexander looked concerned.</p><p>“What is it, love?” He asked worried about Alexander.</p><p>Alec chewed on his lip figuring out how he should approach the situation without making Magnus feel like he has to be dressed up for him.</p><p>“Um, are you feeling alright today?” Alec asked.</p><p>“I’m feeling amazing darling, why do you ask?” Magnus replied.</p><p>Alec felt nervousness creep up his neck because he really didn’t want to say the wrong thing.</p><p>He sat on the couch beside Magnus and held his hand running his thumb across it. Magnus looked a lot more worried now and Alec didn’t want that.</p><p>“So I noticed you weren’t wearing makeup and didn’t dress up like you usually do, and that’s completely fine, I think you look beautiful no matter what. But I know you enjoy dressing up and looking fancy so I’m a little concerned that something is wrong, like maybe you feel ill or are tired today. Whatever it is, it’s perfectly fine that you chose not to dress up but I want to know if something is wrong baby” Alec said.</p><p>Magnus shifted around and bit his lip not knowing what to do. He wanted to tell Alexander that something felt off but he didn’t know how to describe it because he himself doesn’t even know why he feels off.</p><p>“I.. I just felt insecure today for some reason. I put my makeup on and fixed my hair like I usually do but then I started feeling uncomfortable and insecure about myself. And I wish I could tell you why I feel this way but I don’t even know..” Magnus whispered eyes tearing up.</p><p>Alec places his hand on the side of Magnus’s face and started rubbing his thumb on his cheek.</p><p>“Magnus, you’re beautiful. I know I tell you this all the time but that’s only because it’s true. No matter what you’re wearing or what your makeup looks like or doesn’t look like I still think you are the most beautiful man I have ever layed my eyes on. I wish I could help you figure out why you feel insecure about it all of the sudden but just so you know I love your makeup. I love your fancy outfits and wild hair. I love the glitter you always have on your face and love when I find a speckle of it shining on my clothes or face because it reminds me of you. Everything about you is amazing baby.” Alec reassured.</p><p>Tears started falling down Magnus’s face now because Alexander had just told him such amazing words and he felt silly for being insecure.</p><p>Alec wipes the tears off of Magnus’s face and kisses him gently and lovingly.</p><p>“Don’t cry baby, it’s okay. I love you more than anything in the whole entire world no matter what.” Alec whispered.</p><p>Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec and kissed him again. They started giving each other soft kisses and Alec rubbed his nose against Magnus’s and Magnus giggled.</p><p>“I love you too, Alexander. So much. Thank you for telling me all those kind words, darling. It means a lot.” Magnus whispered resting his forehead on Alec’s.</p><p>“Of course, I only told the truth baby” Alec replied smiling.</p><p>Magnus smiled too and snapped his fingers so makeup would reappear on his face and his hair was done up in a Mohawk with blue streaks.</p><p>“There you go baby, you look so beautiful” Alec smiled happy that Magnus seemed to not be insecure anymore.</p><p>Magnus smiled happily and held both of Alec’s hands squeezing them a bit.</p><p>“Since you’re off so early can we go to our room and cuddle for a bit? We don’t hardly ever have time for that in the mornings.” Magnus pouted.</p><p>Alec kisses the pout off of Magnus’s face and picked him up making Magnus giggle.</p><p>“You don’t have to carry me, Alexander. I’m perfectly capable of walking on my own two feet” Magnus teased.</p><p>“Well I wanted to carry you instead and don’t act like you don’t love when I carry you Mags” Alec side smiled like he always does when he’s shy or flirting.</p><p>Magnus just chuckled then yelped when he was thrown onto the bed.</p><p>“Darling, it’s too early to be throwing me on the bed” Magnus teased.</p><p>Alec smirked and kissed Magnus on the cheek.</p><p>“Don’t worry baby, we’re just cuddling. For now at least.” Alec smirked.</p><p>Magnus smacked Alec on the shoulder then pouted.</p><p>“You were acting all sweet and then you go and turn into a horn dog. What has happened to my innocent angel?” Magnus asked.</p><p>“You happened” Alec chuckled.</p><p>Magnus rolled his eyes at the accusation even though he knew full well it was true. But he looked at Alec and his face was full of love and that made Magnus melt.</p><p>“Oh I love you so much, angel” Magnus whispered cuddling up to Alec under the covers.</p><p>“I love you too, baby” Alec smiled wrapping his arms around Magnus getting comfortable.</p><p>They cuddled and gave each other loving kisses for a bit until they both dosed off to sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I can’t believe it’s taken me this long to write a fanfic about my favorite ship. I will definitely be writing more Malec fics in the future though. I hope you enjoyed, plz leave comments and Kudos!&lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>